fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Megan and Brandon, the love story.
Welcome to my first Fanon story, this is based on the two Marines "Ghost", and the unnamed female Marine, keep in mind this is NOT canon, just a love story, please also keep in mind, as I said "love story", that means it may be somewhat erotic, so please, proceed at your own risk. Another matter is the name of the female marine, I have decided to name her Megan, because I find the name very fitting to how beautiful she is without her helmet on, she has Rosewood-colored hair, which is long and flowing with color. I will give Ghost the name Brandon, because he is depicted as a strong man, it's a somewhat weird name for a man, also you look at the nickname of Megan's father, and you're like WTF, but I thought it would be funny. PERSONAL COPYRIGHT 2013 KENNYMAN PRODUCTIONS, DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE! Prologue, and their first contact with each other Brandon was born in July of 2520, while Megan was born in May of 2521, Brandon had a hard life, working on a farm as a young boy, struggling to make ends meet, while Megan's life was more balanced, her family was a middle class family, her mother was a worker at the local food market, while her father was an ODST in the UNSC, and his nickname was Popeye, because he usually hit the eye of his target with his rifle, had a strong build, and loved spinach, he saw much combat against the Insurrection. But when Megan was 10 years old, he was killed by the Insurrectionist forces by being shot in the head with a stolen M99 sniper rifle. When she learned about his death, this made Megan enraged, and she vowed that the killer of her father would pay for what he did. It wasn't until 8 years later that she got revenge, after meeting Brandon for the first time, in high school, while he was going under the bleachers at a high school football game, to buy popcorn, he bumped into Megan as she was walking to the foodstand as well, as she dropped her money, Brandon picked it back up, and gave it back to her, after saying "Oh, sorry I bumped into you, here's your money." after she giggled, and said "My name is Megan, what's your name?", Brandon responded with "Hi, my name's Brandon, were you coming for something to eat too?", and Megan said "Yes, I was going for some popcorn, what were you planning to get?", Brandon said "Same as you, popcorn, but there's no need for you to buy anything, after all, I bumped into you, I might as well have some decency to buy you some popcorn.", Megan then blushed and looked away, giggling, knowing she probably just met the nicest guy in her life, after Brandon bought the popcorn, he said "Okay, wanna go up on the bleachers and watch the game with me?", Megan then said "Sure, I think you are the nicest guy I have ever met in my whole life, you are just like my father, you are tall and strong.", after the game, under the bleachers, Brandon then said "So, what does your father do?", Megan said "Oh, I was afraid you were going to ask that question." while she was looking down, slightly shaking with fear, while Brandon said "Whats the matter, is anything wrong?", Megan then looked up to him and said "Well, he was an ODST, and, well...", she started sobbing, and then said "He was killed by a sniper, an Insurrectionist sniper, I vowed to hunt down the killer, and avenge my father!", she started crying and put her head on Brandon's right shoulder, she put her arms tight around under his arms, while he put his right arm around her left arm, with his right hand on her left shoulder, his left hand on the back of her head, and said "You are the nicest girl I have ever met in my entire life, you are just like me, we are both nice people, and I hope it stays that way, your father would be proud of you.", Megan then said "You do? I... I... I think I'm falling in love with you.", before Brandon said "I was about to say the same thing to you.", Megan then said "Aww, that's sweet of you, I never thought I was going to say this, but, kiss me.", Brandon and Megan then kissed, for almost a minute, then stopped, and Megan said "I... I never, ever, felt better than that, ever.", Brandon then said "I didn't ever, feel better than that, either.", they kissed again, they were lip to lip even longer. After a minute, they stopped, and Brandon said "Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?", Megan then said "Sure, I would love to, where do you live?", Brandon said "I live on a farm, you won't BELIEVE what I have for a pet, well, I have multiple pets, wait until you see the CUTEST one.", Megan said "A farm, that's cool, yeah, I'll come over, whats for dinner?", Brandon said "Chicken and mashed potatoes with biscuits, mmm... I LOVE biscuits!". They got into Brandon's truck and drove to Brandon's house. Brandon's mother, Christy, greeted them when they got there "Brandon, dinners on the table, who's that with you?", Brandon then said "Oh, hey Ma, this is Megan, she's over for dinner, she's very nice.", Christy then said "Hello Megan, I'm Christy, Brandon's mother, Brandon's father, Dusty, is inside, we have chicken, mashed potatoes and biscuits. Megan then said "Sounds good, if you're wondering, I met Brandon when he bumped into me under the bleachers, he bought me some popcorn, he's a really nice person, I'm really glad we met.", and as they walked in, they heard a loud squeal, and, out of the second level of the house, came Brandon's pet baby pig, Wilbur, while Brandon told Megan "That's Wilbur, my pet baby pig, one day, he'll have to go to the fields, but he's happy for now.", Megan picked Wilbur up and started petting him while saying "Aww, he's a cute little pet pig, I've never seen a person with a pet pig, it's so rare these days." before Brandon said "We have a cat named Sammy, and a dog named Clifford.", Megan instantly lit up with a smile, she felt amazed how there were still this kind of people around. She asked if since society started that way, if that affected the existence of farming "I have always wondered, if farming existed since the start of civilization, and you would still be affected so much, why would people still do farming, they have the technology, bio-farming, but I guess you are self sufficient, you don't need technology, besides for basic needs, not for wants.", Dusty replied with "At the end, you utilize what you were thought, that's the mark of a person who will be good-minded AND successful in their future life, a very wise person." as they were having dinner, Megan complimented them on the food "This is some good chicken, who knew you could make a perfect chicken, which you can easily cut through, without the technology, I've studied alot, it all comes up to this, strategy vs technology, both are important, but you have one vs the other, you only need one." and Christy replied "I'm glad you like it, we just didn't add any broth, secret is, broth makes it harder to cut, and the biscuits, they have butter inside.". Megan and Brandon left after finishing their dinner, Brandon gave her a ride home, Megan asked "What will you do about a job? You are eventually going to have to live on your own soon." and Brandon replied "I don't know, my range of jobs is wide open, though, we're almost to your house, it was nice meeting you, I had a good time." and Megan replied "Me too, I'll see you on Friday, I have some stuff to do tomorrow though, still, I love you." and Brandon simply replied "I love you too, I'll see you Friday", the two kissed for about ten seconds, and Megan went back into her house. Brandon drove back home, fed his pets, brushed his teeth, took a bath, and went to bed. Revenge and Marriage The next Friday was an exciting Friday, Brandon was preparing for the date, he had a black tuxedo that his father had owned, as well as some glossy dress shoes, they planned to go into town for some lunch at a restaurant, Megan was also preparing, she washed and dryed her red silk dress, and black high heels, Brandon washed his truck and gave it a red glossy paintjob, with a chrome trim polish. Brandon picked Megan up and they went to the restaurant, Brandon ordered a salad with mashed potatoes, while Megan ordered a salad with ranch dressing, and some spinach, Brandon said "I see you ordered some spinach, very characteristic of your father, I bet he would be proud.", Megan replied with "He loved spinach, I was pretty much based off of my father, mostly.". As they ate the food, they were amazed at how good it was, Brandon said "This food is pretty good, I've never had such a good salad before, but my mother makes better mashed potatoes, still, good food."and Megan replied with "My mother makes better spinach, but it's still quite decent, I think the salad is the best though, in case you're wondering, I am having a good time, thank you for taking me here.". Brandon and Megan finished their dinner, and left a tip for the waiter, they left and drove to Megan's house, Megan's mother, Olivia, was waiting for them to come home, when they pulled up, she asked Megan about Brandon "Megan, is that the man you were talking about?" and Megan replied "Yes, he is, he's a nice guy, in fact, he just took me out to dinner, he's given me some closure about dad.", Olivia was astounded, her daughter had never been so happy before, Brandon was the missing door in Megan's life, and he opened the other doors. They waved as Brandon drove off. Something was wrong, he stopped by the bank, a white van pulled up to the front of the bank as he pulled up to the ATM, out came a trio of robbers armed with AK47s, he grabbed his pistol, put the magazine in, and shot them all dead. The police found him, he explained how he killed them, "I had no choice, it was going to be them, the civilians, or me." and the Police Officer said "Sir, you are a hero, you just killed three Insurrectionists, one of them killed an ODST in the past, his nickname was Popeye, he was viciously murdered by a sniper, he was one of my friends, you-" "I'm a hero? I just avenged the death of my girlfriend's father, he was-". Megan suddenly pulled up and got out of her car, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" before Brandon replied "You won't believe what happened, I avenged your father, he's dead now, I-" Megan interrupted him, "Well, I finally have complete closure, you did, what I was waiting for to happen to that crook, justice." Brandon ran up held her in his arms, just like at the football game, Megan replied to the hug with "I love you, I couldn't live without you, you are the sunshine in my life.". As they drove home, he was thinking about how he would he would propose to her, he wanted to propose the day after, but he thought she would be wierded out by it happening, so quickly, nevertheless, he waited until tomorrow when they went to the park. They pulled up, and they walked to the Tower Fountain, which was a peaceful and calming place, when they got up there, he was standing right in front of her, and proposed, "Megan, will you marry me?" with Megan replying "YES! I will marry you!", they hugged, again like when they met, it was a sight for most people in the park, they cheered, and chanted "Congratulations!", they came back to Brandon's house, and had dinner. Dusty welcomed them, "Where have you two been?" with Megan replying "At the park, you won't believe what happened, Brandon proposed to me, I'M SO EXCITED!" Christy was astounded by the sound "Oh, my, god, Brandon is getting married! I can't believe he's marrying Megan, yes!" Dusty was proud how his son was finally a successful adult, "I'm proud of you, son, you are progressing so successful in life, I can't believe it." About a month later, Brandon got a job as a mechanic, he occasionally fixed up military vehicles, he knew the inner and outer workings of a Warthog, he actually fixed the engine of a Scorpion, well, not one, but THREE Scorpions, which he was payed 250,000 credits for. About two weeks later, Megan and Brandon actually found a house to live in, on their own, a two-story house with six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a basement with three rooms, a garage with eight parking spaces, two kitchens, and two living rooms. Their opinions on it were the same, very positive, Megan was very excited, "I think it's the right house for us, it has so many bedrooms, I really like it." while Brandon replied "Yes, you're right, I really do like it, it's got a good price, too." They bought the house and moved in furniture, and appliances, they had everything in by the time the marriage was just a month away, the walls were painted, the appliances were in their appropriate positions, and the furniture was put where it was wanted or needed. The house was only built about six months ago. Category:The kennynator